Dance of the Adventurous
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: A dance is taking place and Webby is invited. However, she must choose one of the triplets to go out with her. But who will she choose? And how will the dance go? This should be interesting if you ask me.
1. House Meeting

**Dance of the Adventurous**

 **So last month, the 2017 DuckTales aired and wow, pretty decent I must say. And some idea came into me and it will be converted into this story...**

 **Note: Of course, I don't own the reboot. Remember that.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: House Meeting**

This is Duckburg. Not just a home for ducks but for everyone living in this great city. You can see the skyscrapers, many random shops and Glomgold Industries run by Flintheart Glomgold. Second richest duck in the world one rank below...(Oh wait, we'll come to that later)

Now among the grand places, one place can be seen slightly located far from the city and it's none other than McDuck Manor. Home to a family of ducks which was established ever since an underwater adventure.

And now, 3 questions. Who's the richest duck in the world? First before Flintheart Glomgold who owns his own firm, Glomgold Industries? And was known to be a seasoned "adventure-capitalist"?

One answer...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The one and only, Scrooge McDuck!

Yes! He made fortune through his adventures, he owns his own business firm and even has his own money bin where he stores up his wealth! And now, enough of those exciting intros. Let's head to the main story.

* * *

 **One, sunny morning...**

Yeah, yeah, it has risen and right in front of McDuck Manor, Scrooge just woke up from his bed, put on his slippers and bathrobe and drew the curtains. He then opened the window enjoying the fresh air. While he's enjoying it, a knocking sound can be heard. "Come in!" Scrooge called out as entering the room is Mrs Beakly, the housekeeper of the manor. "Good morning sir. Your breakfast and morning paper is set."

"Okay then. Dust the artefacts in my office and then, do the laundry."

"Very well sir. Enjoy your morning." With respect, Mrs Beakly went to do the chores as Scrooge sat down in front of the window enjoying the view while having his breakfast and at the same time reading the papers. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Glomgold got hacked and slashed at the bottom!" The picture shows Flintheart Glomgold getting pantsed in public by Hack and Slash Smashnikov. 2 twin wolves who once worked for him but got ditched by him. Now, revenge is sweet. "Definitely. How embarrassing can it be for him?" Scrooge asked himself as he got up and left the room.

It now cuts to the bathroom where Scrooge is in a bathtub full of gold coins. He even had 2 pieces covering his eyes. "Oh one day, I'll have a luxurious, golden spa built in Duckburg!" He spoke to himself while relaxing in gold.

While he's enjoying himself, outside, "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" At the yard, Huey has a baseball and Dewey is swinging his baseball bat a bit. Louie is beside him wearing some baseball gear and Webby is watching them as Huey threw the ball and, "WHACK!"

"Aw yeah! 5 in a row!" Dewey started breakdancing as Louie looked up and caught the ball. "Heh, just a lucky shot like the others before him."

"That's because I got skill! Even for adventure!" Dewey cheered as he turned to Webby. "Wanna give it a swing?"

"You sure about this?" asked Huey. "Oh come on! It'll be a piece of cake if you see it." Dewey assured to him. "And eat it." Finished Louie. All laughed as Webby got ready. Huey smiled as he threw a fastball! Webby swung it but, "Strike 1!" Louie declared. After that, Huey used the same shot and, "Strike 2!"

"Give me a break already..." Webby groaned as, "Go for it Webby!" Dewey cheered as Huey got ready for another shot and then, "HYAH!" Huey threw the ball and this time...

...

...

...

...

...

"WHACK!"

"Oh my gosh! I did it! My first homerun!" Webby cheered.

"And I wonder where the ball will land onto." Louie wondered as all heard a hit and then, some angry temper thrown. "Only one duck will do that." said Huey.

It cuts to the pool as the ducklings arrived to see the large boat and there, Donald Duck was waiting for them. "Care to explain this?" He was holding the baseball. "Oh hi Uncle Donald! I guess my swing was too...strong?" Webby answered sheepishly. "Oh...okay. Just maintain your style and try not to send the ball too far like what Louie did." Louie said nothing as Huey and Dewey laughed at him and as Donald threw the ball to Webby and she caught it and asked. "What accident did Louie put up?"

"Well you see, one time in the park-MMMMMF!"

"Save it for later Huey." Louie suggested as the ducklings headed back to their spot. As they left, Donald turned to a grill full of hot dogs and he smiled as he cooked them.

As some have their own fun outside, Mrs Beakly continued doing the household chores. So far, she finished the polishing and had just collected the tray she set for Scrooge earlier. As she made her way to the kitchen, she heard something. "It sounded like someone's at the gate ringing for attention." So she made her way to the front gate.

Outside, a mailman is waiting and she arrived. He handed a letter without saying anything and left via bicycle. "Strange. Those delivering the mail would always tell me where it's delivered to." Well, it's very surprising as Mrs Beakly looked at the letter and is speechless

Back inside the manor, Scrooge finished his relaxation and is dressed in his daily attire. As he came out of his bedroom, "Ah Beakly. What news did you come here?"

"Here's your answer." She handed him the letter. "Funny...Is this a joke? Hmmm..." Scrooge looked at the letter for a few minutes and then, "House meeting...

...

...

...

"At once!"

"Sir, I recommend after lunch hour."

"Oh...okay if you say so Beakly."

 **So after lunch...**

At the rectangular table, Donald, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby are chatting about when Scrooge and Mrs Beakly arrived and to start the house meeting, **"WHACK!"**

All stopped upon hearing the cane strike the table as the house meeting began. "This, has just arrived. A letter, for you my dear Webby." Scrooge took it out as Webby walked to him. "A letter for me? What does it say? Is it a lottery win or a membership of some random club?" Webby asked excitedly. "Why don't you read it to see for yourself my dear." So Webby opened the letter and read it herself.

 _"The Duckburg Community Centre is pleased to invite Miss Webbigail Vanderquack to the Annual Starlight Dance. As it's our custom, girls aged 12 and above are to attend this event. Be sure to be here around 7:30pm on Thursday and pick a date to accompany you in this formal event. Don't forget to bring the tickets of admission to the event or you'll not be permitted to attend."_

By the time Webby finished reading it, she was speechless as her eyes went wide and she dropped the letter and the envelope which revealed 2 tickets. "Uh guys? Is Webby alright?" asked Dewey. "Why don't you check on her Dewford." Louie suggested. So Dewey went to Webby and looked at her for a moment. Then, he put his hand on her left cheek and, "OH MY GOSH!" Webby exclaimed causing Dewey to stumble and she's all worried and panicky. Surprised at her reaction, Huey picked up the letter and read it. "Whoa! A dance! Wow Webby, this is going to be good for you."

"Huey, it is NOT! I am not ready for some event where I have to wear a dress and dance with a boy!" Webby exclaimed. Behind them, "I never knew she's 12." Donald whispered to Beakly. "Well, your nephews and my niece are all growing up." She whispered back as Scrooge made his move by snatching the letter from Huey and reading it. "Interesting...So Webby, have any interest in any guy in and out of Duckburg? Or has anyone ever saw your beauty and been smitten by you?"

Funny joke from Scrooge but he did bring up a good point. Webby is attractive. (More attractive than her 1987 counterpart. I really find the reboot one cute. Ha. Ha. Ha)And that's why, "No answer? Well, you'll have to pick one from among the triplets." Scrooge suggested. **"WHAT!?"** All 3 boys exclaimed together. "Yes boys. One of you will be Webby's date. So, which of you will take her to the dance and enjoy the night?" Scrooge asked. All 3 looked at each other for a moment. Then, "I suggest our evil triplet should go." Huey stated pointing at Louie. "No way! Dewey should go! He's hot enough for Webby!" Louie protested pointing at Dewey. "Louie's just making an excuse but I recommend Huey! He's smart and learns quick and easy!" Dewey argued pointing at Huey. The 3 boys then continued making excuses to pinpoint each other until they began wrestling and it only last for 30 seconds due to, **"WHACK!"**

"Alright! If you can't decide, then I suggest Webby will do her choosing!" Scrooge declared as he turned to Webby. "Now my dear, who do you want to go out with? Is it Huey? Dewey? Or Louie? Make your choice. Time is ticking." Webby was indecisive about this as the 3 boys pointed at one another for Webby. Donald and Beakly stared at the scene in anxiety and Scrooge just smiled as he whistled and waited and even picked up the tickets that dropped out of the envelope. "Hmmm...this is going be pressurizing..." Webby thought as she continued on her decision.

 **Okay, let's end here and so, which one from the triplets will go with Webby to the dance? I'm still deciding and if you want to 'help' in the choosing. The simple thing to do is to put your answer on the reviews and there, I'll check each one of them and there, the ultimate answer will help Webby decide. So, good luck on that! Woo-oo!**


	2. Step by Step

**Chapter 2: Step by Step**

 **All those who posted their review about which boy will Webby pick to be her date, here's the final answer**

* * *

The house is as quiet as the church mice as all are waiting for Webby to make her decision. The triplets are still in their awkward position into pointing fingers while the rest watched. "Hmmm..." Webby continued thinking until, "I choose..." All ears are open as...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"DEWEY!" All gasped and Dewey was shocked. "She picked me!?" he thought as, "YES!" Huey and Louie cheered and Hi-5 each other as, "Alright Casanova duck, make a good impression on your 'date'!" said Huey as he and Louis pushed him forward to Webby. Once the 2 ducklings had an eye contact, they gasped and turned red and faced each other away with thoughts.

"Oh man! I can't believe it's happening! I'm going on a date with Webby to the dance! Man, she's hot and cute ever since I saw her beautiful face!" Dewey thought.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I chose Dewey to go to the dance with me! He's such a nice guy with an adventurous attitude!" Webby thought.

As they are in deep thought. "LOOK! Their tail feathers are in contact! HA! HA! HA!" Louie exclaimed as he and Huey started laughing and Dewey and Webby gasped and turned an even brighter red. Seeing this, "Ha! Ha! Ha! Good choice Webby! Seeing how 2 duckling with the same, adventurous spirit like me is a match made in heaven!"

"Oh stop it Uncle Scrooge! It's getting even more embarrassing between us!" Dewey begged. "Ah fine! Beakly! Today is Monday right?"

"Yes indeed sir."

"Good. You have 3 days to prepare this young, blooming couple for the dance. Dismissed!" Finally, house meeting is over as all left the dining room but Huey and Louie are still teasing Dewey about him and Webby. "Dewey and Webby sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They roared with laughter as, "Guys. This is serious!" Dewey reasoned with them as Webby piped in. "Yeah! We're not ready to go because first, I don't know how to dance and second-"

"You not ready to give Dewey a ki-" Quickly, Huey shut Louie's mouth and, "Alright. We'll help you if we can because I think there is one duck who can give us a hnad on your preparations." Pretty smart of Huey.

 **So later...**

"Are you serious Webby? Going to a dance with him? Wow, how cute."

"Yeah you can say that Lena..."

It cuts too the abandoned theatre stage when the ducklings are with their friend Lena who hangs out around here. "Also, did you get invited to the dance?" Webby asked. "Nope. Do you expect the fact that I lived around here for a long time? No way!" Lena replied. "Wait...you moved here?" asked Huey. "Yep. 5 days before I met Webby and crashed the Beagle Boys' party with her." Lena replied as she turned her attention to Webby. "So...what brings you here? Is it just the dance you told me about only?"

"Well...you see...I'm not ready for this. In other words-"

"You don't know to dance?" Lena guessed.

"Exactly." Webby replied feeling shy about it. "Oh come on! It's easy as 1, 2, 3! Well, you've come to the right person!" said Lena. "I knew it'll work." said Huey smartly. "Okay. I did see some dancing before so, I'll help you get started on it! Now first, get in position." Lena had Webby face Dewey as Louie did the same action on Dewey.

After doing that, "Okay. Now that you 2 have eyes on each other. Second...this is going get awkward for you two." Lena first grabbed Dewey's hand and placed it on Webby's left side of her body which made her turn beet red. Lena then grabbed Webby's hand and placed in on Dewey's right shoulder making him turn beet red also. Huey and Louie started laughing again as Lena grabbed Dewey and Webby' other hands and placed them together. "You're right. It's really awkward." Dewey exclaimed. "But soon, you'll get used to it in the dance. Now, time for some dance moves which will be step by step." Lena assured.

So she taught them some dance moves as she had then move left, and right, and left again taking a few steps, and right taking a few steps also when suddenly, Dewey tripped. "Whoa!" He then grabbed Webby causing her to fall and soon enough, Webby found herself on Dewey. "OH MY GOSH!" She shrieked getting off him as the colour red on her face became darker and likewise, Dewey when he felt her land on him in contact just now. "Ha! Ha! Ha! How 'touching'." Lena joked as Dewey got up. "Okay, let's try again."

So Dewey and Webby tried again except after some steps, Webby tripped. "Whoa!" Unintentionally, she grabbed Dewey but this time, Dewey resisted the fall making Webby land on him again by pulling her to him. "Gotcha!"

"Wow Dewey...I didn't expect that..." Webby replied smiling at him. "Ha. Ha. I know right." Dewey then smiled back at her as, "Okay, enough cute moments. Back to square 1." Lena had them practice the dance moves again as Louie ate some popcorn and Huey observed the scene. Dewey and Webby kept practicing the dance moves step by step and moving left and right and even while twisting their bodies around. "Nice. Keep it up..." Lena told them as they continued practicing.

After an hour, "Alright. You 2 did good. Now, Louie, can you get us some soda."

"Heh. You can always count on me to do the job." Louie left to get some as, "You were amazing in the dancing." Huey told Dewey. "Thanks. Still a long way to go." Dewey replied. "You still have tomorrow and the following morning and afternoon." said Huey. As they chat, "So, you're ready for the dance?" Lena asked Webby. "Well...I guess I'm getting the hang of it. Ha. Ha." Webby replied.

"Nice. So, let me ask you something. Why did you pick Dewey to be your date?" Lena's question made Webby turn red. "Well...it's just...I like him...because of his adventurous personality..." Lena laughed at her answer. "No wonder you have the same thing just like him. It's like both of you have similar interests."

"Wait...we do?"

"Of course Webby! I can tell." Lena then got her fist ready as Webby fist bump her. Just then, "SODA TIME!" All turned to see Louie holding 6 cans. "What's the 6th can for?" asked Huey. "I drink 2, you all drink one." He replied. "You're gonna ruin your body if you keep drinking soda everyday and in quantity." Huey warned him. "Heh, at least I know how to take care of my body." Louie replied back sarcastically as the ducklings had their drink.

After drinking, Lena made Dewey and Webby practice the dance moves again except, "Now, let's take it to the next level." Lena then taught Dewey how to lift Webby up in mid-air and spin to either left and right and put her down. Dewey practiced doing it and carefully several times. "Nice job!" Lena praised him. "Yeah! I was kinda nervous about the fact that you'll lift me in mid-air." Webby exclaimed. Dewey smiled as more dance moves are taught like for instance, Lena taught them how to jump up in the air together while dancing in which they got the hang of it after a few stumbles and then, Lena had Dewey spin Webby around and when she drops down, he caught her while posing with her in a position that he bends down near Webby' face while she leans back with her face near his'. "Hey, are they gonna kiss?" Louie asked by whispering to Huey but he shoved him for asking that question

After that, Lena made them move around while dancing as they used the dance moves she taught them. Huey came prepared for he brought along a VCR to record their dance practice. "I never thought they got the hang of it." said Louie. "Yeah, I guess they're ready for the dance." Huey agreed with him as they watch the couple jumped in the air while dancing. Lena never felt so happy to see this.

 **And so...**

the sun is setting which means night time as, "Thanks for teaching us Lena." Webby thanked her. "No problem. You guys come back here and practice tomorrow so that I can help you out further." Lena replied. "Will do!" Webby replied as she and the triplets decided to head back to McDuck Manor. As they left, Lena noticed Dewey and Webby hold hands while walking. "Oh how lovely." She replied to herself.

 **Later on...**

The ducks are all in the dining room eating dinner. "My, my, my. Steak's good. Mashed potatoes with gravy is good and likewise, the broccoli!" Scrooge complimented Beakly. "I'm glad you enjoyed the dinner sir." She replied.

Opposite Scrooge, the ducklings are chatting and eating and on his left, Donald and on his right, Launchpad. "Oh man! I haven't had steak for quite a while!" Launchpad exclaimed as he ate some mashed potatoes.

After dinner, "So, what have you kids been doing the whole day?"

"Here's your answer Uncle Scrooge!" Like a gentleduck, Dewey stood up and reached out for Webby's hand. She blushed taking it as Louie who must have known what they're gonna do is already searching for some random music in his smartphone. "C'mon...c'mon...found it!" He played a serenade called, 'A Lovers' Concerto' and as the music began playing, Dewey took Webby's hand, raised it up and spun her around. Webby spun around and got into dance position with Dewey as they applied what they've learnt from Lena as they danced around. Scrooge, Beakly, Donald and Launchpad gasped in amazement as they dance about. Huey is already recording it while Louie kept the music playing.

Now Dewey and Webby are doing great as Dewey lifted Webby up and spun to the right putting her down. After that, they danced left and right and then, leap in the air while dancing. As they landed, they smiled at each other as they danced gracefully around.

After a while, they ended the dance with a pose. "Marvellous!" Scrooge was very impressed. "Amazing!" Donald exclaimed. "Totally. It's pretty good I should say!" Launchpad commented. "My, I never thought that this young couple learnt so quickly." Beakly exclaimed.

So after dinner, "So, what do we do?" asked Huey. "Maybe we can watch a movie before bedtime?" Louie suggested. "Yeah good idea! Let's watch it when all are asleep!" said Dewey. "Totally!" Webby agreed as the ducklings got the movie ready and changed into their PJs as the triplets wore long-sleeved turtleneck shirts and pants according to their trademark colours and Webby wore a pink nightgown. When it's finally late night, they watched the movie and had some cookies and milk as their midnight snack. Once the movie's over, the ducklings sneaked back to their rooms and went to bed.

In Webby's room as she got onto her bed, she took out her smartphone as the screen shows a picture of Dewey. "Oh Dewey...how I've longed for the day to come when I get to be with you. Especially on this upcoming event..." She sighed dreamily as she put her phone aside and went to bed.

In the triplet's room as Huey and Louie had already turned in for the night, Dewey was still awake looking at a photo of Webby in his smartphone. "Oh Webby...how I've longed for the day to come when I get to be with you. Especially when you picked me for this upcoming event..." He sighed in love as he put his phone aside and went to bed.

And so Duckburg turns in for the night as the streets are silent and the places closed for the night...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **"KSH! KSH! KSH!"**

Or not.

In a dark alley, some random guy got beaten up and emerging from the alley, "Ha! Ha! We struck again! For we, are The Original Classics and we're the best!" a short dog exclaimed as he and 2 others appeared and they're known as the Beagle Boys! Bad, criminal dogs that commit crime under their mother whose known as Ma Beagle. "It's getting late Bigtime. We should head back." said one of the beagles who's strong and muscular. "Right. Bouncer and-whoa! What is that!" Bigtime who's the leader of the group and shortest noticed something. To their left is the Duckburg Community Centre. Walking to the place, they saw something stuck to the wall as the skinny beagle named Burger ripped it off and the trio read it together. "Wow. A dance. I bet so many children are gonna attend this event!" said Bouncer.

"And it just gave me an idea that will benefit us all and Ma will love it!" said Bigtime as the trio laughed menacingly. "You know what that means don't you?"

"Uh...something to do with the children right?" guessed Bouncer.

"Exactly. And when there's many, it'll be a late night disaster on the day of this event! This plan will work like clockwork and make the whole family rich from it! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Bigtime sure has bright and evil ideas...

 **And so, 18 reviews were posted, some vote one, other vote 2 of either and votes were sorted out and here's the result.**

 **Huey-2  
Dewey-12  
Louie-7**

 ** **And that's why the one voted the most by you all is chosen! Well, I apologize to those who voted for the other triplets but still, I thank you all for the voting.****

 ** **And now, what wicked plan does Bigtime have that will benefit the whole family? Will Huey and Louie continued their teasing spree on their brother? How will Dewey and Webby cope with each other and be ready for the dance? Next chapter would be more interesting. Woo-oo!****


	3. Tuxedoes and Dresses

**Chapter 3: Tuxedoes and Dresses**

* * *

The next day, the ducks are all having breakfast and during the meal, Beakly announced some plans for the ducklings. "In the afternoon, your Uncle Donald and I shall take you all to the mall."

"HOORAY!" The ducklings cheered.

"I heard there's a library with many reference books!" said Huey.

"I heard there's an arcade with tons of games and prizes to win!" said Dewey.

"I heard there's a cinema that shows both normal and 3D movies!" said Louie.

"And I heard that there's a bowling alley and a poolroom!" said Webby.

In excitement, the ducklings chat about when Beakly revealed something to them. "Actually, for Dewey and Webby, we need to suit you up for the dance tomorrow."

"And therefore, Dewey comes with me and Webby comes with her granny to check out some formal attire." Donald added. Both of them said nothing about it as, "Aw look, our brother's gonna be a gentleman tomorrow night." Huey teased. "Ooh. How cute. How adorable. How fun can it be to see 2 loveducks enjoy being together." Louie teased as he and Huey burst into laughter. "Knock it off guys. Soon, you'll experience the same thing like me." Dewey told them but they kept laughing not because of what he said. Because of his relationship with Webby. "C'mon Dewey. Let's meet Lena so that she can help us on our dancing." Webby suggested. "Good idea. I'm on it." Dewey replied as he and Webby polished their breakfast and left the manor.

 **At the abandoned theatre stage...**

Lena can be seen watching Dewey and Webby practice their dance moves. So far, they're getting the hand of it as they spun around once and Webby broke off and down kneeling in a pose. Dewey pulled her close to him and they continued dancing. "Wow. You 2 are getting better at this. Just like a couple doing ballroom dancing." Lena described as Dewey and Webby continued dancing around.

After that, "Hey Lena. We're going to the mall in the afternoon. Do you want to hang out with us?" Webby asked her. "Sounds like fun. Sure." Lena replied being more open to hanging out with Webby and the triplets. So after that, they departed as Lena went back to her usual activity of writing random stuff on papers and putting them on bottles to throw into the sea for fun.

 **Later on in the afternoon...**

"MALL TIME!" Louie cheered excitedly as he and the others made their way out. "Launchpad should be here by now." said Beakly as they left the manor to see a limo waiting for them. The limo window at the front opened up and Launchpad poked his head out. "Ready?" He called out. Without hesitation, Donald, Beakly, Webby and the triplets entered the limo. "Oh yeah, granny, you don't mind if I invite Lena with us?" Webby asked. "Well...if we run into her, we'll give her the offer." Bealky answered as the limo drove off.

It didn't take long as the limo was about to pass by the abandoned theatre stage. There, Lena was just walking around when, "LENA!" She turned to see Webby waving at her as the door opened and Beakly came out and already, Lena's making her way to her. "Is this some trip or something?" she asked.

"Why yes, the mall's our destination. We have space for one more. Would you care?" offered Beakly.

"How can I refuse." Lena replied as she got in and the limo drove to the mall.

 **An hour later...**

The driving was both smooth and slightly reckless due to the fact that Launchpad caused a few accidents by driving on when the green light turned red almost causing accidents on the road and nearly had 3 collisions at bystanders but quickly took evasive action but at last, "There it is!" Huey exclaimed. A large building is right in front of them. "It's like a megamall!" Louie exclaimed. All are amazed as, "Launchpad. Find us a parking lot."

"You got it Beakly." Launchpad drove into the carpark and after 5 minutes of driving. "There's one!" He drove to it beating another car to it and unfortunately, the car skidded out of the limo's way and crashed onto 2 parked cars. Beakly shook her head. "I wonder why Mr McDuck hired him in the first place." She thought as, "Let's go touch some expensive stuff!" said Dewey as he got out first. The other ducklings got out followed by Lena, Donald, Beakly and Launchpad. "Oh yeah! Shop till you drop!" Louie cheered as the kids ran to the mall. "Hey! Wait for us!" Donald called out. "Oh never mind. Let them have their fun till we can begin the task at hand." Beakly suggested as the duo along with Launchpad entered the mall.

 **Inside the mall...**

Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Lena looked around the mall in excitement. "10 levels high, 30 eating places, a cinema, a bowling alley and more than 50 shops!" Huey described the mall. "So cool! Let's have some fun!" Webby cheered as the ducklings split up immediately.

So it was a lot of fun as in one store, Webby and Lena had fun trying out different sunglasses as they looked into the mirror together and had laughs. Webby even did a selfie with Lena in the shades they wore. "So cool." Lena exclaimed. "I really want to get one of those. I just need to ask granny if I can get one." said Webby. They then continued their fun.

At the arcade, "Die zombies!" Louie can be seen at an arcade game shooting zombies with a light gun while nearby, a large crowd has gathered around as they watched Dewey display breakdance moves at another arcade game. "Yeah! Spin and step! Oh yeah!" He cheered as the screen shows arrow direction icons going up and when they are near the icons of their own, Dewey will step on them with his hands and feet while breakdancing and they reacted in the zone by glowing green. The crowd cheers as Dewey displays his talent in the arcade game.

In a bookstore called, 'Duckburg's Literacy', "So much to learn! So much to read! Alright!" Huey cheered. Being the smartest of the triplets, Huey was fascinated by the vast amount of knowledge stored in hardcopy printouts and began snatching out many books from the shelves. "I am so gonna gain more insights on these." He added as he dashed to another aisle with the books he got.

 **2 hours later...**

Donald, Beakly and Launchpad were waiting for the kids as they each had a corndog. Soon enough, "Well it's about time." said Beakly as the 5 ducklings showed up. "That was so much fun! I got the highest score in the arcade game, Break or Dance!" Dewey exclaimed. "Heh. Same thing except I killed zombies and lasted until the 51st wave." said Louie. "I read so many books! They're all full amazing knowledge!" Huey exclaimed as they met up with the grown-ups. "Alright kids. The time is 5pm and I just got a message that Scrooge will be at some yacht party. We'll settle our dinner in the mall therefore." Beakly announced. "This has made the day even better!" Louie exclaimed excitedly as the ducklings cheered. "And now, for the main task at hand. Webby, let's get you something formal for tomorrow." said Beakly.

"And Dewey, you'll follow me and check out some formal attires." said Donald. Upon hearing that, "Aw look Dewey. You get to dress to impress your sweet crush." Huey teased. "Yeah. Dress like a gentleduck and Webby will be like, Oooooh! I love you so much Dewey!" Louie teased. Both brothers laughed and Lena chuckled a bit but soon burst into laughter joining them as an embarrassed Dewey and Webby with blushing faces went their way following their respective guardian.

As they left, "Wait...what should be do now?" asked Huey. All then started to wonder when, "Hey kids. Wanna play bowling?" Launchpad suggested. They cheered in response but, "On one condition. first, do you carry a fat wallet?" asked Huey. "Of course! Scrooge pays me a lot to bring him around." Launchpad replied. "Good. There are one or 2 things for you to do for us and then, we'll play bowling. Deal?" Huey suggested. Well, Launchpad is a nice guy.

 **While this was happening...**

Donald, Beakly, Dewey and Webby soon reached a department store. "I go left, you go right." said Donald. "Fair enough." agreed Beakly. So they split up according to gender.

For Donald and Dewey, they can be seen walking around until, "Oh boy! Tuxedoes! Come along now Dewey, they'll be perfect for you to wear for the dance!" Donald cheered gleefully. Sighing, "Fine Uncle Donald." Dewey replied. "Good. Let's see which one suits you." Donald's already into it as he took one tuxedo out at a time examining them and placing them in front of Dewey to check whether it fits and suits him well.

While he's doing that, Beakly and Webby can be seen at a section where there are many gorgeous and elegant dresses. Some of them are gowns, some are chiffon types and some are semi. Plus, they come in long and short variants. "Granny. I feel awkward in choosing what to wear for the dance."

"Why so awkward Webby?" a surprised Beakly asked her granddaughter. "Well...they're all pretty. I can't decide which one suits me." Webby replied. "Alright. Let's see what we can find." Beakly assured to Webby as they begin looking through the outfits and after selecting some of them, Webby went to the fitting room.

Back to the males as, "Uncle Donald, what if I try fitting some of them. Maybe you can see whether it's good for me or not." Dewey suggested as Donald kept checking each tuxedo. And upon hearing his suggestion, "Well...that could work. I'll hand some to you and then, you try them on." So Donald gave Dewey some tuxedoes and he went to the fitting room to try them on. After a minute, he came out wearing one as Donald examined him. "Nope. Not good enough." So Dewey went back and tried another and as he came out for examination, "Too tacky at the front." Donald replied as Dewey went to try another. "This is going to take some time if I ask myself..." Donald thought as Dewey came out wearing a different outfit for examination.

And back to the females as Webby checked each dress and then, tried some of them on in the fitting room. "This dress is not up to my standards." She said to herself as she took another dress and tried it on. "Looks good but I don't like the design." Webby then tried another one on. "Wow. Too revealing." While she's doing that, Beakly waited for her. "This, is going to take some time."

And back to the males as, "Okay...15 tuxedoes do not suit me well..." Dewey stated. "Yeah, and one of them is coloured violet and another has a hole at the back of the tuxedo." Donald added. Dewey just sighed and started walking around with Donald watching him. As he looked around, his eyes caught something. "Uncle Donald, I think I found something that will suit me very well." Dewey stated. He tried it on and when he showed it to his uncle, "Nice! Okay, let's take it and then, meet Beakly! But first, I need to do one thing to make you look more formal." said Donald with assurance. That surprised Dewey but never said anything about it.

And back to the females, "Granny. I don't think they suit me well." Webby told her as she put the dresses back. "I see. Then how are you going to find the perfect outfit for tomorrow night?" Beakly asked her. Before Webby can reply, her eyes caught something. "Granny. I think I've found the perfect outfit."

And so Webby tried it on and when Beakly saw it, "You're right. It suits you well perfectly! Excellent, I'll buy it and I hope the boys are done with their selection."

"Of course we're done!" They turned to see Dewey and Donald walking to them as Donald is holding a box containing the outfit Dewey found. "So...settled?" Donald asked. "Yes settled. I'll pay for everything and I need to work on an addition to Webby's outfit fist. Give me a few minutes." Beakly told them as she went to work on it and make purchases.

Soon enough, Beakly returned with 2 shopping bags. "Done. Now I wonder where the others are?"

"And I wonder what's the extra addition granny got for me?" Webby thought when, "Whoa! Huey sent me a photo of Lena getting a strike in bowling!" Dewey exclaimed as he showed the photo to Webby who squealed in excitement. Upon hearing that, "You got your answer." Donald told Beakly.

 **Meanwhile...**

A bowling ball is grabbed. It's now in position as Huey set his eyes upon a lane where at the end are 10 bowling pins arranged in a triangular formation. After a few seconds, Huey ran and rolled the ball. Collision took place and, "Yeah! I never miss! I never miss!" Huey chanted as the score on the flat TV screen hanging on the ceiling shows that Huey got all strikes while the rest got some strikes, spares, a few misses and random scores based on how many pins knocked down. "Great game kids. Who wants another?" Launchpad asked as he got ready to input via the computer at the centre of the 2 lanes he booked. Plus, all are wearing bowling shoes. "Heh. It doesn't hurt to play another game right?" said Louie. "I'm starting to like this." said Lena. As they chat on, "HI GUYS!" Webby called out as she and the others with her showed up. "WOW! Yu guys are playing bowling! Count me in!" Webby cheered. "Yeah! Same thing!" Dewey added. Launchpad smiled as he keyed in Dewey and Webby's names assigning them to a lane sharing it with Lena. "Wow...we're on the same team." Lena exclaimed. "And I like it!" Webby cheered as she and Lena did their fist bump style interaction. As for Launchpad, "Well boys, I guess we're bowling together. Ha! ha! Right?" He asked as Huey and Louie just smiled as the teams began bowling for fun.

As for Beakly and Donald. "Boy I'm hungry. I could use some pizza." He stated. Beakly looked around and saw a pizza place. "At least we'll all have something for dinner." She told Donald as he looked to see it. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Back at the game, it was halfway through. Louie just bowled and, "WHAT? I missed?! Oh come on!"

"Hey don't feel bad. Many find it impossible to get a spare. Especially when the pins are in split position." Huey assured to his brother as on the other lane, "STRIKE 6!" Dewey cheered as he did a bit of breakdance before heading back to the others. "My turn!" Webby cheered grabbing a bowling ball and rolling it on the lane immediately. "Oh my. Too early to make her move." Huey thought with notice as a collision took place and Webby got 8 points out of 10. "Not bad for a first timer." Lena complimented as she got ready. The result was a strike as, "No fair! I've been trying to get a strike but you all got one at least and some of you got more than 5 strikes!" Webby exclaimed. "Well, all you need to do is relax, focus and control. 3 easy steps to get a strike." Dewey taught Webby.

So when it was her turn, Webby got ready and applied what Dewey taught her. She eyed onto the pins and then the ball. Once she's ready she made her move. The ball rolled and a collision place and, "Oh my gosh...

...

...

...

...

..

"I DID IT! I finally got a strike!" Webby cheered. "Alright! I knew you'll get it!" Dewey cheered running to Webby and lifted her up as his arms embraced her while he spins around as they cheered together. "Wheeeeeeeeee!" Webby squealed during the spin.

And then, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They stopped and turned red to see Huey, Louie and Lena laugh real hard. "Nice hug! Feeling her hot body yet Dewey?" Huey teased. "Oooooooh! Look at how strong and manly Dewey is! Strong enough to lift his girl!" Louie teased. "Wow...what are they gonna do? Cuddle in the movies or in the park as they sit on a tree together? Ha! Ha!" Lena teased as, "Oh yeah. Now that you mentioned it, we have a song for you to sing with us." Louie told Lena. "Louis, you sing that song, I'm gonna dump your head in the ocean!" Dewey warned him but instead, Louie whispered it to Lena as she giggled and then, the trio began. "Dewey and Webby sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All 3 duckling rolled on the alley laughing out loud as, "Kids thses days sure enjoy having fun." said Launchpad as, "I must taken it too far." An embarrassed Dewey whispered to Webby. "Actually, I kinda liked it." Webby whispered back surprising Dewey. "It makes me feel closer to you." Dewey smiled a bit feeling a bit better thanks to his crush.

Just then, "Dinner is served!" All turned to see Donald and Beakly as they placed the dinner consisting of pizza and fried chicken. Even cans of Pep soda are placed. "MY kind of dinner." said Louie as he took a pepperoni pizza and took a bite. "Glad they didn't buy hot dogs."

Pausing their game, the group went to grab a bite as they chat about while consuming their meal. "This is good stuff." said Lena as she deboned a chicken wing. "Yeah. You should hang out with us more often." Webby suggested. Lena looked surprised as, "Maybe I will." She thought with a smile as she slapped Louie's hand when he tried to take her pizza. "Yeah. Like the time he took all my cookies after he ate his portion." said Huey as he drank his soda.

After dinner, the group continued their bowling as Donald and Beakly kept watch. After that, the group decided to go home but right after the ducklings get ice cream as they can be seen licking them from the cones. "I always like strawberry." said Webby as she licked her ice cream. "Pretty sweet if you ask me." said Lena who's licking hers' in which the flavour is vanilla. For triplets, they all had chocolate.

By the time the ducklings polished off their ice cream, they have reached the carpark as Launchpad started the limo. All got in as the limo drove out of the mall but ran down a traffic light when it got out and sent a mailbox flying as it crashed onto a restaurant that was having a wedding reception. It turned very ugly as a result.

 **Later...**

The limo is near McDuck Manor as, "Okay, drop me here and goodnight guys." Lena got out of the limo as, "Lena. You live around here?" a surprised Beakly asked her upon noticing the area she's going to. "Yeah granny. She does." Webby answered on behalf of her friend. Beakly was very surprised by this. "And how do you survive?"

"Shoplifting and pickpocketing." Lena answered. Beakly was speechless. "That, was daring."

"Thanks for the compliment." Lena replied. "But why are you asking me this?"

"Well...let's just say, you are getting along well with my granddaughter and the triplets. I was thinking about you living with us as a family. Not to mention I owe you for your courage to save me in that abandoned subway tunnel and if possible, I can talk to my master about having you as an addition to us." Beakly replied.

Lena was in deep thought recalling the past events she was involved with Webby and the triplets but her mind was also doubtful about family since she mentioned her reason when held hostage by the Beagle Boys. Not to mention she feels greatly disturbed by 'family'. Right now, her mind and heart is mixed with light and darkness over the offer Beakly made as in the limo, Webby and the triplets are watching the scene in concern of their new friend.

So, "Y' know, maybe I'll think about it...for now." She answered. "Very well then. Take your time. Remember, McDuck Manor is open for you all the way." Beakly replied with understanding.

So without ado, they departed to their separate ways as Lena headed back to the abandoned theatre stage while the limo drove back to McDuck Manor.

 **At the same time...**

In a junkyard, it was full of junk and a trailer on top of a pile. And inside the trailer, "So...a dance event huh?"

"Yeah Ma! We can crash the party and make a lot of money by ransoming all the children at a high price!"

"Bigtime. For the first time in my life, you've come up with a brilliant plan that will make the entire family rich! Rich enough to takeover Duckburg! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Yeah! It'll benefit all of us!"

"And when we succeed in our evil plan, no one can stop us all!"

It then cuts to Ma Beagle and the Original Classics laughing menacingly.

 **Decent chapter with shopping and fun. So, what formal outifts did Dewey and Webby get? Will Lena make up her decision between family and loneliness? And how is Ma Beagle and the Beagle Boys going to execute their evil plan? All will be revealed in the next chapter which is also the dance! Yeah! I'm so hyped to work on the next chapter! Woo-oo!**


	4. Main, Formal Event

**Chapter 4: Main, Formal Event**

* * *

At last, the day has come.

The time is 6:30pm and that means, the dance is soon.

At McDuck Manor, preparations are made as in the triplets room, "Alright Dewey. The big night has arrived. So, are you ready?" asked Donald as Dewey can be seen looking at himself in the mirror. He's wearing a tuxedo consisting of a white shirt, a blue tie around the collar and now, he's buttoning up a black coat. "Yeah...I guess so..." Dewey replied to his uncle as nearby, Huey and Louie are watching him. "Y'know, I think Dewey needs to look good. You agree Huey?"

"Definitely Louie. Our brother needs to look more like a gentleduck." Huey and Louie then fist bump and went to grab a bottle of cologne and black pants which is also the additions Donald bought. "Wait guys, I don't wanna wear-"

"Dewey. This is a formal event so you need to look good for your girl." Huey advised him as he sprayed the cologne on him and Louie made him wear the black pants. After that, they made Dewey wear socks and black shoes. Soon enough, "There! Now, you're 100 percent formal and ready to go!" said Donald. "And don't forget to give your girl this!" Louie gave Dewey a bouquet of roses. "Wow...uh...thanks..." Dewey thanked Louie. "No problem. Now let's get you to meet your girl now." said Louie as the ducks accompanied Dewey.

 **At the same time...**

"Granny...my stomach..."

"I know dear. I know the feeling." Inside Webby's room, Webby can be seen looking at her reflection in the mirror. She's wearing a short, pink, strapless dress that reaches to her knees. The waistline of the dress is purple and embedded with some rhinestones around it and the top is decorated with some decorative lace applique with some rhinestones embedded on certain parts of it on the front and back. Plus, the dress exposes her back but not so much just half of it on the upper area. And she still wears her pink bow on her hair. "Ah...look at you. A stunning beauty like a gemstone being polished." Beakly described her granddaughter. "I feel shy and nervous granny. I hope I don't mess up or embarrass myself." Webby told her. "Now Webby, these do not matter. What matters is that you have fun and enjoy yourself at the dance with Dewey." Beakly assured to her. Webby felt confident as she and Beakly embraced each other. "Now, be a good girl and have a good time. Try to behave normal and all will go well." Beakly advised her. "Thanks granny." Webby thanked. "And now, for the finishing touches." Beakly snapped her fingers and Lena who was watching all this took out a bottle of perfume and sprayed it on Webby. "Smells like adventure." She told her. Webby laughed as Beakly made her wear a pair of purple heeled shoes(Just like the ones Daisy Duck wore as her everyday attire)which is the extra addition she bought to go with the dress.

Soon enough, "Wow Webby, I bet Dewey's gonna love your looks." Lena told her. "Ha. Ha. I can still feel butterflies in my stomach." Webby replied as Lena and Beakly escorted her out.

 **Now...**

When Dewey and Webby came out of their rooms and ran into each other. They're speechless upon seeing each other in their formal attire.

"Oh my gosh! Dewey's so handsome! He looks very neat and decent. Like a gentleduck..." Webby thought smiling in amazement.

"Wow! Webby is so hot! She looks gorgeous and lovely!" Dewey thought smiling in amazement.

As they approached each other, "Hey Webby. I like your dress and you smell hot." Dewey began. Webby laughed blushing. "Thanks Dewey. Your attire is perfect. You really dressed like a gentleduck and you smell good too." Webby replied. Dewey turned red but smiled as, "For you my beloved." He presented to her the bouquet of roses. "Beautiful." Webby exclaimed taking it and smelling it. Roses sure are good to smell and enjoy. After that, "Shall we?" Dewey raised out his hand. Webby smiled like as if she's been wanting something like this to happen to her. So she held his hand and the couple made their down with the others watching them as they followed them.

 **At the first level...**

Once Dewey and Webby are near the front door, "Ah...look at what we have here." They turned to their right to see Scrooge walking towards them. "Such a lovely couple. Blooming in love and adventure."

"Oh, uh. Thanks Uncle Scrooge." Dewey thanked him. "Now, I need a picture of this couple standing together holding hands ." said Scrooge. "I'll do it!" Huey called our as he went down the stairs and once Dewey and Webby are ready, Huey made the shot using the camera Webby once used when they first met and a picture came out. "Here Uncle Scrooge." Huey gave it to him as, "Thanks Huey. I'll keep it in my wallet and head off to the Duckburg Billionaire Club meeting. Enjoy the dance you 2 loveducks." Scrooge called out to Dewey and Webby as they left the manor and outside, a cab was waiting by and Scrooge got in and the cab drove off. After that, the limo arrived and Launchpad sounded the car. "Ready for the dance?" Without hesitation, Dewey and Webby made their way to the limo and there, "After you." Dewey opened the car door for Webby. "Thanks." Webby entered the limo and then Dewey. Inside, "Launchpad. Drive us to the Duckburg Community Centre please."

"With pleasure!" Launchpad then drove off as from behind, "I hope they have a good time at the dance." said Donald. "I hope so too." Beakly agreed. As the adults went back inside the manor, "So...now what?" asked Lena. "Hey, how about we go to the dance and sneak in to witness the love between them." Louie suggested. "Heh. Heh. Heh." This should be fun." said Huey. "Yeah! I'll get my VCR first." Louie went to get it and after 3 minutes, showed up with it. "This is gonna be fun. I bet they'll lock lips." said Lena. "Eww gross. You sure about that?" asked Louie. "I bet 5 bucks then!"

"Deal!" Lena and Louie shook hands as, "C'mon guys! I can't wait to take pictures of them dancing!" Huey called out as they left the manor snickering in excitement.

 **In the city...**

The duckling entered the city by foot but it wasn't tiring for them but Louie needed the bathroom so they rested and waited for him outside a convenience store that has a toilet for customers to use. While waiting, "Hey, you hear something?" Huey asked Lena.

"Yeah...sounds like beatings." Lena replied.

"And it's coming from that alley opposite our current location." Huey exclaimed pointing at it. As they can continued hearing it, "How long does Louie use the bathroom?" asked Lena.

"Approximately 15 minutes because in some cases, he fell asleep while doing his business." Huey replied.

"Then we'll take a peek at the alley and head back for him. Won't take long." said Lena.

"If you say so." Huey agreed as they went to the alley.

At the alley, "The sound of beatings increased as we get closer to the source." said Huey. "And I think we're near." said Lena. They approach closely and took a peek.

"No way...Beagle Boys!" Huey exclaimed.

"And they're the 6th Avenue Meanies!" Lena exclaimed as the one wearing boxing gloves can be seen punching some random civilian bounded by the one wearing a black trench coat with one arm and the other is holding the one tied to the punching bag. As it keeps up, they heard something. "Sounds like ma' calling us." The one tied to the punching bag exclaimed. "Shut up!" The one wearing the boxing gloves retorted as he punched his face. As for the one wearing the trench coat, he took the radio communicator and pressed a button that played out a message.

"6th Avenue Meanies. Report back to base of operations and prepare yourselves. We're gonna crash an event taking place at the Duckburg Community Centre. I'll be waiting. Ma Beagle out." Upon hearing the message, Huey gasped but Lena grabbed him and they darted off as the group turned around for they heard the gasp. They looked around for a moment and, "Nothing around here. Let's head back." The one wearing the trench coat ordered as they left the area and left the beaten up civilian behind.

As the 6th Avenue Meanies left the alley, from the convenience store, Lena and Huey emerged from the side. "That was close." said Lena. "But that would mean that Dewey and Webby are in deep trouble!" said Huey. "Then I say we crash the party and Ma Beagle's plan." said Lena. Just then, Louie came out. "Hey guys. What did I miss?"

"Oh not much but we gotta hurry, there's trouble and it's heading to the dance event!" Huey explained. "What? Then our fun will be ruined!" Louie exclaimed. "And that's why we'll ruin theirs! C'mon!" Without hesitation, Lena, Huey and Louie hurried to the community centre.

 **Meanwhile...**

Outside Duckburg Community Centre, a slightly damaged limo pulled by, "Destination reached. Have a good time." Launchpad called out as Dewey got out first followed by Webby as he helped her out. "Pick us up at 10:30pm. Okay?" Dewey reminded Launchpad. "Will do." Launchpad replied as he drove off.

Now that Dewey and Webby are alone, they looked around to see random young couples attending the dance. "Oh wow. I think I'm going to enjoy the dance." Webby exclaimed. "Same here. Let's party." said Dewey. They got in line as a volunteer can be seen collecting tickets while another is keeping watch. "You brought them Dewey? It's a must to guarantee our entry."

"Trust me Webby, I never forget." Dewey assured to her as he took out the tickets. Once they're up, "Tickets of admission please." The volunteer requested. Dewey placed them on his hand and he raised his hat. "Thank you very much. Enjoy the dance." As Dewey and Webby entered in, "I wonder what's the dance gonna be like?" Webby asked. "Let's find out." Dewey replied as they headed to the hall and there, "Whoa..." They exclaimed.

In the hall, everything has been prepared. They can see many couples wearing formal outfits as they socialize with one another, had a drink or 2, feasted on a wide variety of food, danced on the dance floor at the centre of the hall in which a disco ball is hanging from the ceiling reflecting colourful lights directed to many directions, producing a complex display and some are having their photos taken by some cameraman at the left side of the lower corner. "Let's have a picture together!" Webby exclaimed as she grabbed Dewey's hand and they went to the area.

At the area, the cameraman just finished taking a photo of a couple and gave it to them. As they left enjoying the photo, Dewey and Webby arrived as the large wallpaper used for background is a scene in France. "Wow. I always wanted to go to France." said Webby. "Really? Maybe one day when there's adventure in the country, we can ask Uncle Scrooge for some sightseeing." Dewey. "Totally!" agreed Webby as they got ready for the photoshoot as Dewey had his arm around Webby and she had her arm around his body. Once they're ready, a flash and then, a photo slotted out of the camera as the cameraman gave it to them. "Cool! It's perfect!" Dewey exclaimed as he thanked the cameraman and as he and Webby went to enjoy themselves. "funny that he didn't speak." said Webby. "Maybe he's just doing his job with silence." Dewey replied as they left the area not knowing that the cameraman smiled deceitfully as several other volunteers smiled back at him with the same deceit as they continued their service.

 **While this was happening...**

At the alley beside the Duckburg Community Centre, The Ugly Failures are keeping watch as they peeked to see more couples attending the dance. Just then, the radio communicator received a signal as the big beagle known as Botched Job answered it.

"Ma Beagle to the Ugly Failures. Status report."

"Oh hey Ma! The Glam Yankees, the Deja Vus and the 6th Avenue Friendlies are in the community centre doing their jobs in disguise." Botched Job reported.

"Excellent work. In the meantime, I'm sending the Tumblebums and 2 new groups known as the Karatekicks and the HMP to rendezvous with you so that they can sneak in for ambush surprises."

"Cool! What about you Ma?"

"I'm making my way to the location with the Original Classics, the 6th Avenue Meanies and the Longboard Taquitos. Await our arrival. Ma Beagle out."

After the communication, "So are the groups here yet?" the beagle with the long sleeved sweater known as Bungle asked through his mouth covered by the collar. They got the answer when laughing took place. They turned behind to see the 3 groups had arrived.

The Tumblebums consist of 3 creepy clowns. They consist of the one with long stilts, the one wearing black and has a blue green Mohawk and the one with a face painted at the back of his head making people think he has 2 faces in which the one at the front is his real face and the one at the back of his head is the fake one.

The Karatekicks are 3 well-built beagles all wearing karate outfits and they have black belts as they did some fighting pose.

And the HMP which stand for Heavy Metal Punks are a trio of beagles wearing gothic makeup and all have electric guitars. The first one has a black Mohawk, the second one has hair covering both of his eyes and the third one has spiky hair all over his head. Plus, they painted their skin white.

"Some new groups they are." said Bottle who's the one with glass bottles stuck on his fingers. Now that they're here. "Alright guys. Get inside the hall find a hiding place for ambush." Botched Job ordered them. All 3 groups nodded and made their way in through the backdoor.

 **Inside...**

The 3 groups got in and split up. The Tumblebums and the HMP went around and found access to the stage in the hall without needing to use the front entrance. They got in and hid there for the ambush.

The Karatekicks on the other hand used the front entrance but swiftly jumped up to the upper level and hid there. Everything is going according to Ma Beagle's plan.

Now as for Dewey and Webby, both ducklings are enjoying themselves. "So far so good." said Dewey as a volunteer holding a plate full of clubhouse sandwiches offered him some. Dewey took 2 and gave one to Webby as the volunteer went to attend to the other couples. "The food here is pretty good." said Webby as another volunteer holding a plate full of sausages with a toothpick on top of each of them offered some to Webby. She took 2 and gave one to Dewey as they enjoyed the food. "So Webby, you wanna hit the dance floor?"

"I don't know Dewey. The dance floor is full and is that a chocolate fountain?" Oh yes it is. As far as Dewey recalled, Webby has a sweet tooth for chocolate especially from the fountain types. When they're in Macaw, both of them had fun dipping strawberries into the chocolate fountain and consuming them. So as they approached it, they each took a strawberry on a stick and dipped it in the fountain. After that, they fed each other the chocolate coated fruit. "Haven't had those since our last visit in Macaw." said Dewey. "Oh yeah, your uncle had too much bad luck when hanging out with his cousin." Webby recalled as she took some fruit punch and poured a portion in a Styrofoam cup. She then took another portion pouring it on another cup. After that, she gave one cup to Dewey and they had toast.

During the drinking, the couple watched as the DJ can be seen spinning records of jazz and classical music as the couples danced. Dewey then found some hot wings which are part of the buffet table as it contains many food and desserts for the couples to help themselves on. As he took a few pieces, "Oh wow, I'm liking this."

"Dewey. Chew slowly and try not to stuff your face." Webby advised him as Dewey finished polishing 5 hot wings. Then, "Finally, a space is open! Let's dance!" Webby cheered grabbing Dewey's hands as they laughed together making their way to the dance floor.

At the dance floor, they got ready. "You remember how to dance right?" Dewey asked. "Of course! Thanks to Lena." Webby replied as they began with a slow dance as they danced to the left and then to the right and so on. Simple enough.

The DJ who's spinning records then played some more classical music and soon enough, Dewey and Webby enjoyed it as Dewey lifted her arm up and spun her around. Some of the couples noticed it and are amazed as Dewey caught Webby and she leaned down to pose with him. After that, Dewey and Webby continued dancing as, "Are you enjoying the dance?" asked Dewey. "Yeah. I feel so much closer to you." Webby replied as she cuddled to Dewey and he embraced her while they danced.

And now, some romantic music was being played by the DJ as all the couples all embraced and danced with love. The disco ball continued reflecting many colourful lights as they shine around the hall as the dance went on. How touching.

 **But outside...**

Outside, the 2 volunteers remain when suddenly, a large armoured truck(size of an APC)droved by and parked right in front of them. "Huh? What is this? This is an unauthorized-"

"THONK!"

"HEY! Where did that brick come from?"

"THONK!"

2 bricks and 2 knockdowns as from the alley, the Ugly Failures emerged. "Nice throw guys!" Botched Job praised his associates as from the armoured truck, Ma Beagle emerged from the front seat followed by Bigtime who's doing the driving. At the back, Burger, Bouncer and the 6th Avenue Meanies got out and then, all looked up to see the Longboard Taquitos gliding down and they landed on the truck. "Smooth landin brahs!" The one wearing a grey helmet exclaimed. As they hi-5 each other, Ma Beagle approached the Ugly Failures while the Original Classics tied up the 2 volunteers and gagged their mouths.

"Is everything in place?" She asked.

"Yeah Ma! All those who infiltrated the hall and are disguised are in position and ready!" Botched Job reported.

"Excellent work. Maybe you guys have some usefulness after all." Ma Beagle praised them as the groups gathered before her. "Alright boys, time to shut this party down and execute our evil plan!" Ma Beagle declared as she and the 4 groups of Beagle Boys marched as, "See guys? We're useful to Ma! We're one step ahead to be called the Ugly Winners!"

"Botched Job. I'm not so sure if it's ever gonna happen but I'll just wait and hope that day will come at least." Bottle stated as they marched on.

 **Back at the dance...**

As the couples continued their dance with the lights turned off leaving the disco ball to reflect the colourful lights, Dewey could see that some of them are smooching each other while dancing and had thoughts. "Okay...I think it's time I finally do it."

"Dewey? What are you thinking?" Upon hearing Webby's voice, Dewey quickly turned his focus back onto Webby. "Well, I was thinking about the day we first met."

"Oh yeah. I lifted you up in excitement to meet you and your brothers." Webby recalled.

"Yeah. And then-"

"CLICK!"

All stopped dancing to see Ma Beagle with her hand on the switch and her boys make their entrance. "Hello boys and girls! Time to end this charade once and for all! NOW!"

To everyone's horror, some of the volunteers including the DJ removed their disguises revealing themselves and those who were hiding made their move emerging from their hiding places. All are surrounded. "What the heck? What's Ma Beagle doing?" Webby asked. "I don't know. We gotta hide!" Quickly, Dewey and Webby hid under the buffet table undetected as already, "GET THEM ALL!" Ma Beagle shouted.

 **While this was happening...**

Outside, Lena, Huey and Louie arrived. "Aw crap! We're too late!" Louie exclaimed when they saw the large, armoured truck. Huey then noticed the gagged volunteers and went to free them. After that, "So, how did an army of beagles crashed the dance?" Lena wondered. One of the volunteers then gave them an explanation. "We got knocked unconscious by bricks but our ears were active to hear that some of the volunteers are hiding in the hall and some of them are disguised as volunteers to be part of some evil plan."

"Ouch...Ma Beagle sure planned early to accomplish her goal." said Huey.

"But not for long. I haven't had fun with her after shoving her birthday cake at her ugly face." said Lena.

"Yeah whatever so what do we do?" asked Louie.

"Simple. We spy on the beagles while these volunteers alert the police." Huey suggested as he turned to the volunteers. "Can you do that?"

"Yeah sure. No problem." The one who explained earlier replied as they got up and hurried off. "Now, we see what's going on." said Huey as they entered the Community Centre.

Inside, they headed to the hall but, "Oh great it's locked!" Louie exclaimed. "Hold on, we can go up and then enter from the second level." said Huey. "Smart move." Lena complimented as they took the elevator up.

At the second level, the doors opened and they came out coughing as a foul, green smell was diffused. "Ugh! Louie, have you been eating too many onions for lunch?" Huey demanded to know. "Oh come on, Beakly cooks beef and onions well." Louie replied. "No wonder you took most of the onions!" Huey replied as, "Guys. I got a full view." Lena called out. So they followed her in and there, "OMG." She exclaimed.

From the second level of the hall, they could see many Beagle Boys tying up the couples and volunteers as Ma Beagle looked around and Burger is seen stuffing his face.

Below them, "We rounded up all of them and now, time to prepare the ransom!" Bigtime reported. "Ha! Ha! Ha! This plan is flawless! Nothing can stop us now! Soon, Duckburg will be ours!" Ma Beagle cheered and laughed evilly as all the Beagle Boys joined in with her.

From the second level, "Okay, I just need time to plan a counterattack for us to stop the whole family. Even if we are outnumbered we can still-"

"GOTCHA!"

Something grabbed Huey before he can finish and then, Lena and Louie were too grabbed...

...

...

...

...

...

By the LongBoard Taquitos. "Hey brahs! We caught some intruders!" The one with the hair covering his eyes and wearing roller skates exclaimed. "Oh yeah! First catch of tha time brahs! Throw em down!" The one wearing the helmet and visor and has a short beard on the chin exclaimed as the trio of extreme sports fans dropped them down.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"** They screamed until Bouncer caught them but, **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**

"SMACK!" One tight slap from Huey made Louie look around. "Uh, I thought we are dead meat."

"Not yet Louie. We'll all soon be dead meat." Lena replied as Ma Beagle caught sight of them when Bouncer brought the trio to them. "You annoying little ticks think you can interfere my plans?!" She shouted as her eyes focused on Lena. "And I won't go easy on you for spoiling my birthday!"

"Wow. So you did splatter her with her own birthday cake. How sweet and tasty it is for her to enjoy. Ha! Ha!"

"Louie. Just shut up and maybe, hope we can get out of this fine, impossible mess." Huey suggested as the scene zoomed away revealing Ma Beagle and 30 Beagle Boys and a large number of boys and girls and the remaining handful of volunteers all tied and gagged up.

 **This is not looking good. What's gonna happen to the dance? Is Ma Beagle's plan going to succeed? And how can a group of ducks go against an army of Beagle Boys? We shall find out in the 5th chapter. And I took a while to plan outfits for the 2 loveducks through research and thorough design via my mind and plan more Beagle Boy groups and their themes before I start writing the chapter. Oh well, Woo-oo!**


	5. Ducks VS Beagles

**Chapter 5: Ducks VS Beagles**

* * *

So far, Ma Beagle and her boys have succeed in disrupting the dance. They tied and gagged all the boys and girls plus, the volunteers and now, even captured Huey, Louie and Lena.

While this was happening, under the buffet table, Dewey was taking a peek. "It looks like my brothers and Lena are held captive."

"What? Let me see!" Webby took a peek and gasped. "Oh no! We are doomed! What shall we do? We can't fight all of them and how are we gonna save the others?" Webby asked. Dewey wasn't so sure as Webby felt down. "I never thought our time together will end up like this. Maybe going to the dance was a huge mistake."

"Webby. Don't give me that sad face." Dewey told her putting his hands on her cheeks as the colour red appeared on her face as a blush. "It's time we make our move. I will not allow a gang of beagles to spoil our night. More like, everyone's night! You and I will change everything that has happened now! We can do this! So, show me some of that positive and energetic enthusiasm that you always carry whenever we got out especially on adventures with our Uncle Scrooge and everyone else!"

Webby was amazed at what Dewey said and she smiled brightly. "I was right to choose you to be my date and now, it's action time." Webby then dug into Dewey's pockets and drew out her night vision goggles and grappling gun.

"How the heck did you bring them along?!" a surprised Dewey asked. "Well...let's just say before you got dressed up, I stashed them in your attire." Webby replied. "Seeme like you came prepared." Dewey replied as Webby put on her night vision goggles. "Let's save this dance."

"And make our time wonderful!" Dewey finished the sentence.

Back at the hall, "So...what do we do with these ducks?" asked Bouncer. "Well...you can roast them into roast duck. I heard it's tasty. Especially when it's made from China." said one of the members of the Glam Yankees.

Suddenly, "PWANG!" From the buffet table, a grappling hook was launched and struck Bouncer's hand. "KSH!"

"OW!" He yelled dropping the 3 ducks. "Finally, I was wondering when they'll make their move." Lena exclaimed as she gave Bouncer a kick. "KSH!"

 **"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"**

For a beagle with muscles, Bouncer crashed onto the ground howling in pain.

"Ouchie. He got kicked in the...how to describe it? Oh yes, wiener." Bigtime exclaimed as, "Why are all of you just standing there doing nothing? ATTACK!" Ma Beagle yelled as all growled and readied themselves as Dewey and Webby emerged and joined their friends. "Oh yeah, 5 ducks vs 30 beagle boys." Dewey exclaimed. Those in hostage watched.

The battle begins when all the beagle boys lung towards them but all 5 ducks moved out of the way as a huge pile was formed. The ducks then spilt as, "I hope my dress doesn't get ruined." said Webby. "Same goes for my tux-Webby! WATCH OUT!" Webby turned to see one of the Glam Yankee Beagle Boy armed with a rifle as he took aim. Dewey took action pouncing onto Webby as a shot was fired but resulted in a miss.

As Webby looked up, she found Dewey lying on her and her cheeks started feeling the blush. Dewey realized it too and he got up. "Uh..." He was speechless over that but, "You saved my life." Webby exclaimed and then, fired her grappling gun that shot past Dewey and, "KANG!"

"OW!" From behind, an HMP Beagle Boy who had his electric guitar raised in the air behind Dewey got hit on the face and he fell onto the groun. "Now you saved me." said Dewey as they faced the 6th Avenue Friendlies.

Nearby, Lena can be seen avoiding the Tumblebums' advances evading all their acrobatic attacks and then, the Longboard Taquitos skated in front of her. "Sorry. Ya can't pass through us." said the one wearing the grey helmet. "You think I'm going through you?" Lena then turned behind to see the Tumblebums as they laughed when suddenly, she made her move climbed onto the stilts of the top hat Tumblebum. Surprised, the Longboard Taquitos then went to the stilts and started climbing up followed while the other 3 Tumblebums watched.

At the stilts, Lena reached the top and took control of the Top Hat Tumblebum by making him move around in an unbalanced way. Those still climbing on the stilts start to lose grip as Lena made the Top Hat Tumblebum walk around the hall as she made him kick Bouncer when he just got up, swat aside one of the Karatekicks when he did a flying kick towards Louie and then, slammed aside the Deja Vus onto a wall. After that, Lena got back onto the second level. "Have a nice fall." She then pushed the Tumblebum down. "Not good brahs! Not good!" The one wearing the red and white helmet exclaimed as the Longboard Taquitos fell off the stilts. "BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!"

"Some 'safe' landing." Lena remarked when suddenly, the other 2 Tumblebums jumped up and had Lena surrounded to her left and right. "Dang it." She exclaimed.

Down there, Louie is being cornered by a Glam Yankee armed with a sword, Burger using his stick and the Deja Vu who uses a baguette. "Uh...you guys want soda?" Louie took out 2 cans but the Glam Yankee knocked them off. "Okay...then how about this!" Louie then drew out the golden kophesh of Toth Ra. "What the? Wasn't that weapon given to Launchpad?!" a surprised Huey called out as he was seen fleeing from the Ugly Failures. "Yeah but I borrowed it from him for a while so..." Using it, Louie fought the 3 of them as they had a sword fight.

While Louie does that, Huey continued fleeing when, "CLICK!"

"AAAAAAH! Don't shoot!" Huey begged the Glam Yankee Beagle Boy who has his rifle pointed at his head. As the Ugly Failures approached, Huey had an idea. He yanked the bayonet off the rifle surprising the Beagle Boy as from behind, Bottle who had 10 bottles on his fingers shook them wildly and they were shot off. Huey then dodged down as the bottles struck the Glam Yankee Beagle Boy all over his body. Huey then made his move and jumped onto the stage where all the couples and volunteers are held hostage but since all the Beagle Boys are trying to capture the ducks, they forgot something and that's what Huey took advantage of. Using the bayonet, he cut loose all the ropes and ungagged all the couples and volunteers. "Go find a place to hide before-" Then, "There he is!" Botched Job called out as he and his group went onstage. However, "Hey kid. We'll deal with them ourselves." A volunteer assured to him as instantly, his companions pinned Bungle and Bottle down and Botched Job tried to run but a boy tripped him over. He fell onstage as the boys started kicking him hard while the girls watched. "Wow. That's pretty sweet." said Huey as he went back to the fight leaving the Ugly Failures to the volunteers and couples.

Back at the fight, Dewey and Webby ran into the karatekicks as each of them did a fighting pose. "Your move." Dewey told Webby. She nodded as a Karatekick did a flying kick. Webby got down and punched his leg causing him to fall down in mid-air. The second one charged and attempted a spin kick at her but Dewey read his move and grabbed his leg before it can even strike her. Webby turned to see this as Dewey used his strength to fling him towards Ma Beagle who quickly moved a few steps as he crashed onto the door. "Get it together boys! Don't disappoint your mom!" Ma Beagle shouted as she saw the third Karatekick being kicked back as he landed in front of her.

From the second level, Lena watched as the 2 Tumblebums acrobatically made their move. The 2 faced on did somersaults while the other did cartwheels. Lena waited and then, jumped up and they crashed. Lena laughed as the blue green Mohawk Tumblebum executed close combat but Lena just moved about avoiding his attacks. While avoiding them, Lena delivered a kick onto the 2 faced Tumblebum only to realize that, "Oops. Wrong face." Lena exclaimed as he turned revealing his real and angry face as he delivered a punch. "POW!"

"OW!" Lena exclaimed as, "KICK!" The other Tumblebum did a double kick as, "Seriously, no shame of hitting a girl?" She asked as the duo got ready.

Below, "Lena's in trouble!" Webby noticed. Dewey turned to see it so, "You know how to climb?" He pointed at the Top Hat Tumblebum who managed to get up on his stilts. "You bet I do!" Webby then used the stilts climbing her way up. The Top Hat Tumblebum was surprised by this as Webby reached his foot and leapt onto the second level. "I never thought you'll cover me." Lena told her. "That's what I do when I'm part of the family." Webby replied. Lena was surprised. "In a family, we protect each other from danger because we care for each other. That's what it's like when being part of a family. Especially with those you enjoy being with." Webby then kicked the Mohawk Tumblebum out off the second level and he crashed onto one of the Deja Vus. After that, Webby kicked the 2 faced Begale on both faces and pushed him down and he squashed onto Bigtime. "Get off me you stupid creepy clown!" He demanded as from the second level, Webby and Lena used the stilts and made the Top Hat Tumblebum tumble again as he fell and crashed onto the ground. However, during the fall, Webby lost grip and fell off the stilt. "WEBBY!" Dewey exclaimed as he's surrounded by the 6th Avenue Friendlies who always smile regardless of what's going on. Lena on the other hand took action as she ran down on the stilt reaching the ground and caught Webby in time. "Thanks." Webby thanked her. "No problem. And...maybe you have a point or 2 about family." Lena replied. Webby beamed in excitement as she karate chop Bigtime from behind without looking back. "Ow...no fair." Bigtime groaned.

Back to Dewey, "Let's dance." He then did a headspin and kicked off all 3 Friendlies sending them flying as they crashed around the hall. Dewey then joined up with Webby and Lena. "You okay?"

"Yeah Dewey. I'm fine and my dress is still in good condition." Webby chuckled as the trio prepared to fight the Longboard Taquitos as they skated around them.

Meanwhile, Louie is still sword fighting with the 3 Beagle Boys armed and still attacking. Right now, the 4 of them leapt onto the buffet table and then, "A midnight snack for courage." Louie sliced the baguette of the Deja Vu into half surprising him as Louie caught them and began making a sandwich as he took 2 sticks of BBQ that has pieces of grilled chicken, sliced onions and tomatoes sandwiching them with the baguette and removing the sticks. He then started chomping as the 3 Beagle Boys stared at him flabbergasted at his action.

The sandwich was tasty as Louie chomped it up and picked up the golden kophesh of Toth Ra and engaged them again as they clashed on with their weapons.

While this was happening, "I really am not a good fighter but I can still use my wits and brains." Huey thought to himself as the HMP just got on stage and started playing heavy metal music. "Too...loud..." Huey then covered his ears as the trio of punk rockers rocked real hard shaking the hall as some of the Beagle Boys started dancing to the music.

Back at the buffet table, Louie noticed his older brother's situation. "Heh, better make sure he owes me." He thought as he felt something. "Jackpot!" He shouted confusing his opponents as Louie slammed the table causing it to break into half but the good news is, all the stuff on it were flown out and landed on another table which is behind Louie but for the 3 Beagle Boys, they ended up falling through the broken table and are defeated. "Huey!" Louie threw the sword at him as it landed very close to him. Picking it up, Huey charged head on and slashed the HMP's electric guitars surprising them, "Dang it! He ruined our performance!" The spiked hair HMP Beagle Boy exclaimed. "And it's time to call it off!" Huey took one of their sliced electric guitars and slammed them on their heads beating them down.

After that, Louie showed up as Huey asked him, "One question, are you trying to kill me?"

"One question, who saved you from being overwhelmed." Upon hearing what Louie said, Huey gave him back the golden kophesh of Toth Ra and walked away. "You we me!" Louie called out as the Longboard Taquitos showed up preparing to fight him.

So far, half of the Beagle Boys were defeated as, "How are they even beating you all?!" Ma Beagle exclaimed as, "POW! BAM!" Dewey and Webby can be seen punching and kicking Bigtime together as they took turns using close combat and sometimes, doing it together. Then, they delivered a powerful kick together sending Bigtime crashing onto Ma Beagle. "BAM!"

"Oh that it! Bigtime! You're gonna be dealt with by your mom!"

The next thing it happened, all stopped to watch Ma pull down Bigtime' pants and a major spanking took place as all laughed at Bigtime as he bawled and wailed in pain big time.

After that, "Alright people. Continue." Ma Beagle ordered as she dropped Bigtime on the floor and he had a red rear from the punishment.

So continuing, Louie was surrounded by the Longboard Taquitos as they skated around him and the grey helmet one drew out his skis which he kept behind his back and whacked Louie from behind. "OW! Since when are skis used as weapons?" Louie exclaimed as the grey helmet one tossed his skis to the red and white helmet one and, "WHACK!"

"Quit it!" Louie yelled as the green helmet one got the skis and whacked Louie from behind knocking him down. "Okay, that's it!" Louie started swinging the sword around as nearby, "So...you need a hand." Huey asked him. "Well...you owe me for just now."

"Fine then." Huey went to get the stilt from the defeated Top Hat Tumblebum and dragged it all the way until, "This should do the trick." Using his strength, Huey tossed it onto the floor and, "Uh-oh Brahs. End of the line!" The green helmet one exclaimed and one by one, they tripped over the stilt and crashed onto the floor. "Now that's how you outsmart and outwit your opponents without using any offensive tactics and strength." Huey explained as he helped Louie up.

While this was happening, "I ain't wasting my time to get myself beaten." Bigtime exclaimed to himself as his eyes focused on Dewey and Webby as they beat down the Deja Vus and the 6th Avenue Friendlies. Recalling his fight with them just now, "BOYS! Get them!" Bigtime shouted. Instantly, all the Beagle Boys stopped fighting Lena, Huey and Louie and they all charged full force at Dewey and Webby. "Uh-oh. This doesn't look good." said Lena. "Heh. I wonder how they'll get out of this mess alive." said Louie as he picked up his soda that he dropped just now and, "Want one?"

"Don't mind if I do." Lena took the can and they had a drink while watching the scene with Huey.

As for Dewey and Webby, they can see that all the Beagle Boys had targeted them as they charged on. "This is gonna be one epic battle. Good thing you taught me a thing or 2 about close combat!" said Dewey. "I know right! I didn't learn those martial arts from granny for nothing." said Webby. "And to make it epic, Louie! Montage music!"

"Gotcha!" Louie took out his phone and played some montage music.

When the music is being played, Dewey and Webby made their move together. First, Bouncer tried to smash them but they jumped on top of him landing on his shoulders and gave him a double black eye. "OW! I can't see!" Bouncer whined trying to find them but instead stumbled thanks to Webby's foot stretched out in front of him and he squashed Bigtime down like a pancake. Burger shouted in rage using his stick and swung at them several times violently. But Dewey grabbed his stick and used it to fling him over and he landed on a punch from Webby that send him flying as he landed on Bouncer thus defeated.

After beating the Original Classics, the Glam Yankess made their move as the cape one drew out twin swords and starting spinning towards them while the other 2 charged with their weapons. The one with the sword tried to attack Dewey but missed and struck it on the linoleum floor and the sword is stuck. Dewey then punched his face several times until he's knocked out. Beside him, Webby engaged the one with the kicking off the weapon before he can make a shot and Webby ended up hooking him at his guts knocking him out. As for the caped one, he was spinning towards Dewey as the sharpness of his swords can be seen. "Uh... little help here!" Dewey called out. Webby got the message and drew her grappling gun and fired it. The hook got caught on his cape and soon enough, he was pulled to Webby dropping his weapons and, "Oh no." He exclaimed as, KSH!"

One karate chop knocked him out and after that, the Deja Vus charged to Webby but Dewey stepped forth and defeated the group again with his dance moves. Easy as pie because Louie's eating one from the buffet table as he kept playing the montage music.

After that, the 6th Avenue groups took action as, "I got a secret weapon that'll hurt you bad. Al Capone style!" The one wearing boxing gloves stated as he took a chain and punching bag that has the short meanie still tied to it and hooked them up together. He then started swinging the chain around as he smashed the floor a few times. Good thing the floor never broke because the tied up meanie was the one being smashed onto. "Ow." He said. Seeing thing, Dewey and Webby looked at each other for a moment. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" They asked each other. Well, smiles appeared on their faces as they started moving around the boxer meanie. "Stand still so I can wreck you!" He shouted. "Ha! Do it then!" Dewey taunted as the boxer meanie swung his weapon him but Dewey moved aside the trench coat meanie realized something. "Wait! Don't-" Too late. "BAM!" One hit KO and he's down and had broken teeth.

Seeing this, "Ow...now that's gonna leave a mark." said one of the friendlies. "I agreed." said the second friendlie. "Me too. And he needs to book a dental appointment." said the third friendlie. "And I suggest you book one right now!" said Webby who appeared to be in front of them because the next thing they knew it, "BAM!" Triple hits and broken teeth. "You'll pay for that!" The meanie boxer yelled as he swung his weapon at Webby when suddenly, Dewey jumped in and caught the punching bag pulling it. "Let go!" The meanie boxer yelled. But Dewey kept pulling it. "I said let go!" The meanie boxer yelled again. "Okay." Dewey let go and, "BAM!" One hit KO on the face and another KO as Webby walked towards him and, "KICK!"

 **"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"** The meanie shrieked as Bigtime who managed to squeeze half his body out of Bouncer saw this, "Not another beagle who got hit in his wiener!"

After that, "Taquitos let's roll!" The trio of extreme sports fanatics skated by surrounding Dewey and Webby as the grey helmet one used his skis again. "Watch out! Louie got too much whacking from behind!" Huey called out. Dewey and Webby have to cover for each other as the Longboard Taquitos skated around. "So...got any plan in mind." Webby asked. Dewey looked down and noticed the rifle owned by the defeated Glam Yankee is beside him. Picking it up, "Wanna see me kill 2 birds with one stone?" Dewey threw the rifle at the grey helmet Taquito. "THONK!" Knocked out and for his skis, "THONK! THONK!" They landed on the other 2 Taquitos each on their head and as a result, all 3 of them skated out of control and, "BAM! BAM! BAM!" Crashed onto the wall separately breaking their skateboards into half. "Wow. You're so street smart." Webby complimented as Dewey had a red blush on his face.

With the Longboard Taquitos defeated, evil laughing took place as the Tumblebums regained themselves and prepared to attack. The blue green Mohawk Tumblebum attacked first by landing on his hands between Dewey and Webby attempting a 2 directional kick but they read his move and dodged it and grabbed his legs. They then flipped him over and he broke himself. The Top Hat one got his stilts ready as the two-faced one is gripping on them as they advanced towards Dewey and Webby. Once they got near, "NOW!" Webby ordered as she and Dewey took the swords from the caped Glam Yankee and threw them. The swords cut the stilts and as a result, "TIMBER!" Dewey called out and a crash took place resulting in both of them defeated with broken stilts and Webby karate chopping the Top Hat one's face. And the two faced one is already knocked out.

"Alright, who's next?" Dewey got his answer as the Karatekicks and the HMP made their move. "Hold on...there is one group missing. I wonder what happened to it?" Webby wondered.

It cuts back to the stage as the couples and volunteers just finished dealing with the Ugly Failures as they threw the trio of losers out of the stage. Cheering, they then noticed Dewey and Webby and the defeated groups of Beagle Boys.

And back there, the Karatekicks all executed a flying kick. "HYAAAAH!" They screamed as Dewey and Webby watched as they flew closer with their feet ready. "Wait for it...wait...wait...NOW!" Webby's timing was perfect as she and Dewey dodged and, "KSH!" For this group that got black belts yet, they crippled each other's legs when they came in contact.

As they lie on the ground clutching their injured legs, "Secret weapon activate." The black Mohawk HMP ordered in a monotone voice as he and his accomplices pressed a button on their electric guitars and axe blades appeared on both sides of the bodies. They then surrounded the couple and did a leap attack. "They made a big mistake." said Webby. She was right because, "KLANG!" the axe blades hit each other pushing the HMPs back themselves and during the push back, they stumbled too and fell down.

Seeing this, "How can you boys lose to those 2 meddling, ducklings!?" Ma Begale shouted in rage as all the Beagle Boys groaned in defeat. Then, the wailing of police sirens can be heard from a distance shocking Ma Beagle. "Impossible!? How did the cops know?!"

"Ha! I knew they'll do the job." Huey whispered to Louie. And back to Ma Beagle, "That's it! The plan failed! Let's get outta here!" Ma Beagle ordered as she kicked the doors and left as all the Beagle Boys upon hearing that quickly got up and stumbled, staggered and limped their way out.

 **Outside...**

The armoured truck is still parked as Ma Beagle and Bigtime got in the front while half the Beagle Boys got at the back and the other half went on top of the truck. Once all are in, the armoured truck drove off as, "When we get back home, all of you are grounded!" Ma Beagle announced. All the boys groaned as the truck drove out of sight.

By the time it drove out of sight, 3 police cars drove by and stopped in front of the community centre. The 2 volunteers that Huey ordered them to get the police got out first followed by several cops. They then entered the building.

When they got inside, "What's the situation?" One of the cops asked for they couls see infrastructural damage and as the couples and volunteers stared at the police. "Leave them to me." Huey stepped forth approaching the cop and beckoned him to whisper. He got the message and Huey whispered to him. After that, "Well, all settled then. Have a good night everyone." The cops left the place and once they're gone, the couples and volunteers cheered for the triplets, Webby and Lena. "I recommend that you all should thank these 2." Lena then placed her arms around Dewey and Webby. "If not for their skills and wits, you'll be ransomed. They really saved your necks."

All were surprised by this as, "Oh yeah, we saw them punch and kick about." said a girl. All agreed and cheered for Dewey and Webby as they smiled and held each others' hand. "So...what about the dance?" asked one of the volunteers. "Ah not much damage at least, let's organize it back to what it was before the interference." Another volunteer suggested. All agreed as they got work.

As for the ducks, "Alright, let's leave. Our work here is done." said Huey. "And Louie, enough with those snacks."

"Aw I was just enjoying the taste..." Louie groaned as his face is covered with gravy from the burger steak and sauce from the hot wings. But greedily, he took a bit more and hurried off as, "Alright loveducks. Continue your fun." said Lena as she fist bump Webby. After that, she left catching up with Huey and Louie.

So after a few minutes of restoration, the dance continues on with the lights off, music playing and the disco ball reflecting the colourful lights as the couples resumed their dancing. And after some time, one of the volunteers to a mike and spoke through it. "Alright boys and girls. Gather in front of the stage." All the couples gathered before him as, "So, all of you had a wonderful night?" Many cheered while others smiled especially for the couples who had eyes on each other. "Nice. Nice. Well one things' for sure, the dance is coming to an end and as always like in every other dance hosted before every year, one couple will be selected to dance through the night in front of us and in a way to end the dance. So get ready everyone, spotlight is on and searching!" Soon enough, a spotlight was shone as it began moving around the audience choosing which couple will end the dance through a dance. All are wondering on which couple as, "When I say stop, the spotlight will shine at the couple and they will be the ones to dance." The volunteer added as the spotlight continued moving around at the couples as the volunteer waited...and waited...and waited until...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"STOP!" He ordered. The spotlight stopped and the light has on...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Dewey and Webby. Yup, they were speechless as the other couples turned to look at them for a moment. Then, they started cheering and applauding them as some of the boys chanted. "Dance! Dance! Dance!" Well, how can they refuse.

 **And so...**

It now cuts to Dewey and Webby in the centre of the hall. The other couples are standing near the walls.

At the centre, "Oh...everyone's watching us..." Webby whispered. "I know...it's making us feel nervous but still...we can do this." Dewey assured to her as he stroked her hair. "Not to mention your hairs smells so good and the feeling is so smooth." Webby giggled feeling the blush on her cheeks as she and Dewey made their move. "May I have this dance?" Dewey asked politely as he bowed down a bit using his hand to reach out to her. Webby smiled and answered, "I would be delighted." She took his hand and he raised in near him and gave her a hand a kiss. She giggled even more as they held each others' hands.

While this was happening, "Heh, good thing we sneaked back in after a while of waiting." said Louie. "Not to mention we're on the second level and so far, no one noticed us." said Lena. "Right. Louie, the VCR's ready?"

"Ready to record." Louie answered. "Then we wait till they make their move." said Huey as the trio waited at the second level.(Not to mention the second level is a viewing area to see the entire hall from above)

 **And down there...**

Once Dewey and Webby are ready to dance, the classical music, 'Claire de Lune is being played as Dewey and Webby danced around listening to the flow of the music. After a bit of it, Dewey made Webby spin around and she ended up landing in front of him with her body coming in contact with his. After posing a bit, they got back in position and danced some more moving around as they stepped to the left dancing around and then, to the right dancing around and then, Dewey lifted Webby up rotating his body 180 degrees to the left while she's in mid-air and once he landed her down, they danced around some as they rotate their bodies together while dancing around in a circle and after that, Dewey lifted Webby again rotating in the same degree except it's to the right and after landing her down, they around some more and paused for a second before resuming again and after pausing 5 times before resuming for several seconds, Dewey and Webby then danced around a bit and then, leapt in mid-air together to the right direction amazing the crowd.

As they touched ground, they moved to a slow dance and after doing a bit of that, they went back to dancing around some more. They smiled at each other as they danced on stepping around and about and as the music becomes more lively at the next tune, Dewey and Webby displayed more of their dance moves as they danced around faster and then, they got into position and suddenly, they jumped and spun in the air at the same time. The crowd was amazed and even the ducklings at the second level as back to the dance, Dewey landed on his feet first and caught Webby as she leaned back for a pose as Dewey landed her down gently. Their eyes gazed upon each other as Dewey pushed Webby up and grabbed her arm raising it up and making her spin around a bit and then, Webby leaned back as Dewey caught her doing the same pose with gazing eyes.

After a bit of gazing, they got back on their feet and started stepping to the left and then, to the right. They rotated a bit and repeated the same dance move. After that, they danced around in circles 3 times a bit fast. After that, slow dance as they smiled at each other as they danced around and then, Dewey spun Webby and he caught her carrying her in bridal style posing for a few seconds. Then, they danced some more and as the music is about to end, they ended their dance with Dewey spinning Webby around until her body landed in front of his as their hands cam in contact and Webby could feel hers when they come into contact with her body. Lovely pose.

Now that the dance is over, the lights are turned on and the crowd stared at them for a moment. Then, a couple started clapping followed by another and then, mixtures of clapping cheering took place as all applauded for Dewey and Webby. Both smiled as they waved to the crowd. Even the volunteers are joining in as they cheered.

At the second level, "Some dance! Good thing I got it all recorded."

"Nice work Louie! Now we better leave." said Huey. "Agreed." Lena stated. So they sneaked out and headed back to McDuck Manor.

And as for Dewey and Webby, they really had a great time as after waving to the crowd, they gazed upon each other. "Wow...who would have guessed that we'll pull it off."

"I know right. This was the best dance I've ever had!" Webby embracing Dewey tightly. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome." Dewey replied embracing her. Then, "You wanted to tell me something right?"

"Yeah Webby but not now. Right after we reach home?"

"Well...okay." So after that, they let go and took a bow to each other and then, to the other couples as they kept cheering on and on. Best dance ever.

 **So much fighting, so much dancing and boy, so much planning I have to do! Well, Ma Beagle's plan had failed and Dewey and Webby finally get to enjoy the rest of the dance with a grandeur dance. So, what was Dewey wanting to tell Webby? Is there more to this dance between them or something? Final chapter will reveal it all! Woo-oo!**


	6. Deep Expression

**Chapter 6: Deep Expression**

* * *

The time is 10:30pm and it's the time the dance ends. Right now, the couples can be seen leaving the community centre. Some walked home together, others were picked up by parents of either the boy or girl as they drive their child home or bring their date home.

While this was happening, the volunteers inside cleaned up the place and put everything back in place. Once it's done, they left the place and one of the them locked the glass doors to close it for the night.

As for our lovely couple, "Where's Launchpad? He should be here." said Dewey. "Oh look, he's here." Webby pointed at the limo that appeared to have sustained more minor damage but still, "Oh hey, how's the dance?" Launchpad asked them as they entered the limo. "Romantic." They answered together with smiles. "Wow...I wish I was there to see it. Oh well, let's go home." Launchpad drove the limo back after it accidentally hit the wall of the community centre.

During the ride, "So Webby, how will you rate this dance?" Dewey asked her. "Hmmm...my rating is 10/10." She answered. Dewey was amazed. "And your rating?" Webby asked. "Same result as yours." He answered. Both laughed and then, felt their blush when Dewey found his hand on Webby's. They smiled at each other as their heads went going closer and closer until...

...

...

...

"OH NO!" Launchpad shouted hitting the brakes. Both Dewey and Webby were thrown off their seats and the result is Webby sitting on Dewey and her face is totally red from this. As they got up, "What just happened Launchpad?"

"Nearly hit an old lady crossing the road." Launchpad answered as they looked at the front to see an old lady crossing the road very slowly. "This, is gonna take a while." said Webby.

 **While this was happening...**

At McDuck Manor, Huey, Louie and Lena arrived as they reached the front door. "Okay, I recorded the entire dance and you got the photos taken Huey?"

"Of course Louie. How can I forget." Huey then took out his camera and clicked through each photo he took of Dewey and Webby as Louie and Lena took a peek. "Wow. Pretty cheesy if you ask me." said Lena. Just then, "Where have you been?" They turned to see a stern Beakly. "Uh..." Huey and Louie were speechless but, "Sorry Mrs Beakly. They went to the convenience store to buy some snacks but were delayed because they got ambushed by a group of thugs trying to ducknap them. Fortunately, I was there doing my own things until I saw the whole scene. I have to save their necks throughout the night but at least I got them home." Lena covered it up for the 2 ducklings. Upon hearing this, "That was a courageous thing you did out there." said Beakly. "Honestly, it was a relief you were there otherwise, I will have to deal with ransoms."

"Yeah...now I understand what Webby told me about." said Lena. "What did my granddaughter tell you?" Beakly asked. "Long story but it did encourage me and can you do me a favour?" Beakly stared at Lena as she took a deep breath and...

...

...

...

...

...

"Tell Webby she's gonna have a new roommate." That, made Beakly real happy as she gave Lena a warm hug. "Welcome then. I knew you'll accept it."

"How do you know?"

"Oh let's just say I have prepared everything for you if ever you consider it."

"Wow. Always prepared." Lena exclaimed. After that, Beakly went back in as, "You know, there's something missing in the collection." Huey stated. "Oh I know what you mean, because it just arrived and we can still call in the shots." Louie stated in as he pointed at a limo that just arrived. The trio snickered among themselves as they hid in some bushes. The limo stopped in front of the manor as Dewey and Webby came out. "Thanks Launchpad."

"No problem." Launchpad then drove out as, "So...you want to tell me now?"

"Okay Webby. Let's go over there." said Dewey. So they walked passing by the large, golden dollar sign which is placed on a pile of gold coins as the base. 2 bushes are located diagonally from the sign and in one of the bushes, Huey is in one and Louie and Lena are in another. They managed to view them as they walked on until they stopped at the centre of the path between the sign and the front gate.

Believing they're alone, "Webby, when we first met, I must admit, you were too excited to meet us."

"Oh right. I never thought Uncle Scrooge would let you guys in and I was kinda suspicious a bit but soon, oh my gosh I went totally hyperactive in meeting you and being intimidating." said Webby.

"Wow...and not to mention you were supreme in martial arts, I recall seeing you take down that female bird armed with the sword. My mind was like, wow I am starting to like her." Dewey stated.

"What...when we first met, you already took an interest in me?" A surprised Webby asked with her eyebrows raised up.

"Uh..." Dewey was speechless but then, "Oh wow...I was gonna the say the same thing." said Webby feeling flattered.

"What?" Dewey exclaimed. "Yeah, I kinda saw you dance and how you want to get started on this adventure in Atlantis. I was like, wow so adventurous and talented." said Webby.

"I know right? But there's more to it between us. Like when you helped me acquire secrets about finding my mother." Dewey recalled.

"Yeah, too many books in the archive but we sorted everything out together and yeah, like before, you brothers were unsure about letting me tag along but you...you stood by my side to give me this opportunity." Webby recalled as her eyes gazed at Dewey.

"Oh wow. Every time we stick together, it was fun and full of laughter and enjoyment." said Dewey.

"Just like at Macaw, dipping strawberries in the chocolate fountain together." Webby recalled.

"Yeah, I find it awkward you dipped your hair in it." Dewey added as they exchanged laughter. "I have a sweet tooth on chocolate." said Webby.

"I know." Dewey replied as they laughed again and then, they looked to see their hands holding onto each other. They soon gazed at each others' eyes for a moment. "I made a right choice to choose you to go to the dance with me." said Webby.

"Yeah. The dance was awesome. We mingled, danced and fought a gang of Beagle Boys together." said Dewey.

"That part is what I enjoyed a lot!" Webby exclaimed.

"Yeah! And you know what I enjoyed most in the dance?" Dewey asked. Webby stared at Dewey expecting the answer.

"Our grand performance." He answered as he took Webby's hand and danced with her a bit. After that, "I'm glad I went out with you."

"And I'm glad I spent time with you. We should do this again." said Webby.

"I know right? This dance is every year so we can go for it again next year."

"I totally agree!" They hi-5 each other and then, "So Dewey, is that all?"

"No Webby, that's the first part. As for the second part..."

"Yeah? what about it?" That, is what Dewey has been waiting for. He put his hands on Webby's face causing her feathers to burn hot from this touch. "Such a beautiful girl you are." He told her as Webby could feel the heat increase around her. After that, Dewey put his hands down and took a deep breath. "Dewey?" Webby looked at him for a moment. Then, after a few seconds...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

It finally happened, Webby' eyes grew wide as Dewey went closer to her and soon enough, his beak is on her beak directly. Webby could feel it as her heart skipped a beat, the blush on her face became hotter and her tail feathers shook and went up. It lasted for a minute and after that, Dewey ended it. Webby was greatly shocked by such move. "Oh...my...gosh..." She stammered. "That...was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Beautiful." The next thing it happened, Webby screamed excitedly and then, grabbed Dewey and returned him the favour as Dewey felt his face and body heat up with the colour red and his tail feathers reacting to it. It lasted for a minute and then, done.

After this unexpected experience. "Whoa...that was marvellous." said Dewey. They then looked at each other and then...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I love you Webby." That made Webby feel a ton of happiness in her heart.

"I love you too Dewey." That made Dewey feel elated in his heart.

They soon got closer to each other and then, their beaks pressed onto each other as their cheeks burned hotter and their arms embraced in tightly as if they refuse to let go and instead, express their love deeply.

And speaking of which, from the bushes, "Finally, I was hoping when they'll do it and yeah! Got every single shot of it!" Huey can be seen looking through the shots in the camera as across him in the other bush, "You owe me 5 bucks." Lena reminded Louie. "Darn it." Louie grumbled as he took out the money and paid Lena. But still, "At least I caught everything." Louie then ended the video through the VCR as he and Lena continued to witness how deep Dewey and Webby' love is.

At the same time, Scrooge, Donald and Beakly just came out and are heading to the scene with concern as Beakly spoke up. "I do not know where they are. They're suppose to be home by-" Then, the trio saw it. "Oh my golden goodness!" Scrooge exclaimed. Donald and Beakly were greatly stunned and speechless. Wow, witnesses.

Back there, Dewey and Webby are still stuck to each other with pressed beaks until they let go. "Gee, I kinda liked kissing." said Dewey.

"Me too. Especially to you." said Webby. "As my boyfriend."

"Wait, wait, wait...boyfriend?" Dewey exclaimed. "So we're official."

"Yeah...you can say that." Webby replied as, "Score!" Dewey thought excitedly as he carried Webby in bridal style. "Our love will forever be strong."

"And eternal." They shared another kiss but soon enough, they saw Scrooge and the others including the other ducklings as they emerged from their hiding place staring at them and upon seeing them, Dewey dropped Webby onto the ground. "Uh...hi guys..." He greeted sheepishly. They just stared at him until, "I won't need to ask how's their dance." said Beakly. "Ha! Ha! I knew they'll be perfect together! I told you guys it's a match made in heaven!" Scrooge chuckled as Dewey and Webby approached them as Webby went to hug her granny. "I had a great time granny."

"I know my dear. I know." Beakly was happy for her granddaughter and Lena just smiled. Beside them, "Ah Dewey you remind me of my time when I dated your aunt." said Donald. "You meant Auntie Daisy?"

"Of course! You and your brothers already knew that your auntie and I dated for a long time." Donald stated. "Heh, and yet you have not bought Auntie Daisy a wedding ring for proposal." Louie mumbled as Huey shoved him. Then, "Whoa, who's this Auntie Daisy you're talking about?" asked Webby. "This Auntie Daisy is known to date our uncle. They're like boyfriend and girlfriend. Just like you and our brother here." Huey explained as he pat Dewey's shoulder. "Cool...one day I'll get her picture of her and pin it on the family tree." said Webby. Then, Louie stifled a yawn. "Okay, bedtime people." said Beakly as she turned to Webby. "Oh yes, did I forget to mention hat you have a new roommate?" Webby gasped in excitement. "Oh my gosh! I've been wanting someone to be my roommate!" She and Lena fist bump. "Yay! We can share secret and chat as much we like!" Lena chuckled as, "Save it for tomorrow. You sure had a long night with your...boyfriend."

"Right..." Webby is now feeling tired so without a do, the ducks all entered the manor to turn in for the night. For Dewey and Webby, their time together will be stored as memories and will never be forgotten.

 **Alright! This story is complete! Or should I say, add one more chapter to add more humour? No ordinary chapter, a bonus chapter! Yeah! Okay, Daisy was mentioned and many crazy adventures also mentioned and wow, I must thank you all for reading the whole story especially for those who took part in the voting on the first chapter. Great and awesome you all are and it was an honour to write this story.**

 **And now, what will the bonus chapter be like? What kind of humour to be in? And also, what will Huey and Louie do with all the captured media? Hmmm...leave it to the bonus chapter. Woo-oo!**


	7. One Crazy Morning

**Chapter 7: One Crazy Morning**

 **Here's the bonus chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Morning has risen and at McDuck Manor in the triplets' room, Huey just woke up and the first thing he sees is Louie working on something. "Morning Louie. What are you doing?"

"Working on a photo album about 2 loveducks." Louie answered as Huey went to him so that he can have a peek.

In the album are pictures of Dewey and Webby hanging out together from the time they practiced dancing to the time at the mall and to the dance event they went. "Wow. All the photos I took are all in it." Huey noticed.

"Exactly but there's one thing missing..." Louie stated. "And it regards one extra space left in this album."

"So what does it have to do with the missing part?" asked Huey. Louie snickered a bit and then whispered something to Huey. "You got to be kidding me! Why should I help you in that?" Huey demanded to know.

"Oh come on, it's not gonna hurt besides, it's gonna be hilarious when they realized it!" Louie replied with a smirk.

"Wow...that makes a lot of sense. Especially when you mentioned it's gonna be hilarious." Huey exclaimed.

 **So...**

The door opened which leads to the hallway. Huey came out first with the camera followed by Louie who's carrying Dewey and he's still asleep. Huey looked around a bit and then, moved carefully as Louie quietly followed him.

Soon enough, they reached Webby's room. As quiet as church mice, they entered the room to see on their left, is Lena sound asleep on a comfortable bed since she made a decision to be part of this family and on their right, is Webby sound asleep on her bed. Snickering quietly, Huey and Louie step by step made their way to Webby's bed.

Once they got there, "Your camera's ready?" Louie asked. "No sweat." Huey replied when something tapped his shoulder. The boys cringed but, "So, planning something huh?" They turned to see Lena awake and wearing a dark green nightgown. "Can I help?"

 **A minute later...**

Sleeping peacefully like an angel, Webby smiled while sleeping as one of her eyes opened up a bit and noticed Dewey beside her sleeping. Likewise, Dewey was sleeping until one of his eyes opened up a bit and noticed Webby beside him. A flash and a click was heard but both of them never took notice.

"Morning Webby..." Dewey greeted sleepily.

"Morning Dewey..." Webby greeted sleepily.

Both of them then went back to sleep but it only took a second to realize something awkward because the next thing it happened, they opened their eyes and are wide awake upon seeing each other clearly.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"** Dewey and Webby screamed together as they got up greatly shocked.

 **"WHAT AM I DOING ON YOUR BED?!"** Dewey exclaimed while panicking.

 **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY BED!?"** Webby exclaimed as she punched Dewey off her bed. "OW! Webby! I have nothing to do with the fact that I'm in your bed! I do not even know how I got here!" Dewey exclaimed getting up.

That's when laughing took place and they looked up to the front to see Huey, Louie and Lena rolling on the floor laughing. "What's so funny?" They asked.

"Nothing much. Except for this." Huey answered taking out a photo. "Aw...they look so lovely together." Lena adored the photo. Noticing it, "Is that..." Webby looked closely and then, she and Dewey's cheeks turned red in embarrassment and...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

In anger. "YOU GET RID THAT PHOTO AT ONCE LOUIS!" Webby shouted getting out of the bed. Dewey joined her and he's pissed at his brothers did. "Sorry Webby, this photo is going straight into this photo album." said Louie as he showed it Lena who browsed through. "Wicked." She exclaimed after browsing through. "Oh and guess what? We're gonna show the album to Uncle Scrooge and the others! I bet they'll find it sweet and lovely." said Huey.

Upon hearing that, "THAT IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" An angry Dewey jumped out to grab the album but Louie tossed it to Huey and when Webby went to grab it, he tossed it back to Louie. "Catch us if you can!" Louie teased as he and Huey started running away from the 2 ducklings. They chased them around in circles and after a while, they left the room and a wild duck chase took place around McDuck Manor. Lena chuckled about it. "I sure am glad I'm part of this family. Totally worth it."

 **And there you have it. Don't worry, all the ducklings are wearing pjs. And so the story ends. Dunno if I'm gonna continue writing more of the reboot Ducktales but will see to it if I have something in my mind. So, here's how it ends. Woo-oo!**


End file.
